


Burn my shadow

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тогда пламя внутри него и начало разрастаться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn my shadow

Когда становилось совсем плохо, Эмиль шел как будто прогуляться. Он находил какое-нибудь укромное место, смотрел, что за ним точно никто не пошел и доставал спички и жег их по одной. И только тогда чувствовал, что снова мог дышать.  
Эмиль точно не помнил, когда это началось, наверное, это сидело в нем всю жизнь, еще когда он в трехлетнем возрасте мог часами сидеть перед камином и наблюдать, как постепенно прогорают поленья. Но осознанно это началось, наверно, когда он впервые увидел постер с призывом вступить в команду чистильщиков.Тогда пламя внутри него и начало разрастаться.  
На обучении было нелегко, их гоняли так, что вечером первого дня Эмиль не чувствовал своих конечностей. Утром второго дня он их почувствовал и понял, что лучше бы нет. Но потом, когда он привык и к выматывающим тренировкам, и к ненормированному графику, потому что настоящий чистильщик должен был быть готов в любое время дня и ночи, и к походным условиям, в которых приходилось жить — ему выдали первый учебный огнемет. И в тот момент все страдания и лишения оправдались. Он создавал чистый, яркий огонь, совсем не такой, как тусклый огонь в каминах и на привалах. Не такой, как еле видное пламя спичек или свечей.  
И тогда, когда Эмиль держал сопло огнемета, а пламя с ревом рвалось, безудержное, но все-таки, в какой-то миг подчиненное ему, внутри Эмиля в ответ зажегся внутренний огонь, который как будто выжгло в нем все ненужное, лишнее, оставив только одну настоящую страсть.  
Потом он узнал еще много интересного о своей страсти, но вот это первое ощущение ослепляющей, безудержной силы, подчиненной ему, не могло переплюнуть ничто.  
Эмиль понял насколько он отличается от других людей на первой официальной чистке их группы. Раньше он думал, что его сокомандники так же фанатично преданы огню, но это оказалось не так, хотя, конечно, мало кто был способен пройти мимо огня и не засмотреться на него. Самая безудержная стихия — укрощенная, призванная на службу человеку.  
Но когда они зачищали гнездо тролля и из под земли сначала просто понесло гарью, а потом и паленой плотью, многие стали кривить лица и отходить прочь.  
А Эмиль остался. Запах гари пропитывал его насквозь, но это был самый лучший в мире запах. Верх норы обрушивается и становятся видны части тролля, присыпанные землей. Огонь уже практически потух, но Эмиль, наклонившись ближе и заметил маленькие всполохи огня, еще скользящие по плоти тролля. В некоторых местах были видны белые кости, смесь, которую использовали чистильщики, очень сильная, огонь выжигал плоть за минуты. Сейчас остались не такие большие очаги возгорания,но достаточные, чтобы завершить начатое. Они так ласково облизывали плоть, что Эмиль практически потянулся к ним, они выглядели так успокаивающе, что хотелось ощутить прикосновение пламени на себе, как оно облизывало бы уже его тело в попытке снять кожу, добраться до самого нутра. Уничтожить все, чтобы осталось только яркое, ослепляющее пламя.  
Пузырь кожи тролля лопнул с громким треском, Эмиль отпрянул, немного очнувшись. Пора было уходить, но огонь не пускал его, не давал оторваться. Вкусно пахло жаренным мясом и одновременно гарью.Кожа тролля покрывалась все новыми и новыми пузырями, которые спустя короткое время взрывались, обнажая нежную плоть. Которая затем тоже покрывалась пузырями или глубокими рубцами. На это можно было смотреть бесконечно. В одном месте кожа была совсем плотной и грубой, но языки пламени постепенно подобрались к ней и постепенно начали ее обнажать. Слой за слоем, сначала появились пузыри, мгновенно возникающие, растущие и лопающиеся с громким хлопком и брызгами, которые заливали пламя. Но жидкости было слишком мало, чтобы остановить огонь. Через некоторое время обнажилось розовое мясо,на нем были остатки лопнувших пузырей, светлые коричневые корочки, но это только оттеняло его какой-то совершенно нежный цвет, иногда такого цвета бывает небо на заре, в тот краткий мир, когда наступает будущий день. И тут этот оттенок сохранился очень ненадолго, мясо начало обугливаться, постепенно чернея, покрываясь новой темной и грубой коркой. И только спустя долгое время плоть начала светлеть, выгорев до конца, распадаясь на большие хлопья пепла, которые так и хотелось сдуть. И сквозь них, как из под снега стали видны совершенно белые кости. Это было самое завораживающее зрелище в жизни Эмиля. Он простоял там практически до вечера, пока последние островки пламени не затухли. Эмиль хотел посмотреть на это еще. Ему было это нужно. 

В Тихих землях было совсем не так, как он ожидал. Во-первых, было страшно, во-вторых, он, кажется, нашел действительно хороших друзей, а в-третьих, сжигать что-то ему удавалось очень редко. В плохие дни, когда он долго не видел огня, кроме костерка на стоянке, Эмиль делал вид, что идет прогуляться, находил укромное место и жег спички. Иногда он засматривался на огонь и пламя ласково лизало его пальцы, как будто уговаривая его поджечь что-нибудь более стоящее.  
Он задумчиво смотрел на огонь, когда к нему неслышно подошел Лалли. Эмиль встрепенулся, хотел что-то объяснить, но понял, что это в любом случае не удастся, если только не привлекать Туури. Но Лалли совсем не выглядел удивленным или встревоженным. Он сел напротив Эмиля, и тот медленно достал еще одну спичку, чиркнул ей о коробок и, наконец, поднял глаза на Лалли. В глазах того отражался такой знакомый огонь.


End file.
